Mezeporta Square
Mezeporta Square is the main village and is exclusive to Monster Hunter Frontier Online. This is the area you will spend most of your time if you play Monster Hunter Frontier Online, running back and forth from vendors to quest givers to area entrances and exits. Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1, Mezeporta Square has changed in its appearance. __TOC__ Arm Wrestling Approach barrel and press E to begin. To play you must alternate between pressing E and backspace or what ever you have set as Accept and Cancel in order to win. There are two arm wrestling barrels in the square. Shooting Gallery Here at the shooting gallery you can find items that are normally not purchasable however you must play the shooting gallery in order to purchase the items. The controls are Using the num-pads 7 9 / and * for gun movement and the Letter C to shoot. Any points you get must be spent at that time. You can not save your points and accumulate them with more than one game. Hair Styling Tent In this tent you can completely redo your hair style, from style to color. As you rank up more styles will become available. hair styling is not free so be careful to watch the price. The hair stylist on Frontier doesn't go hungry! Event & Cash Tent This is the tent you would go to pick up cash bought single items. Also done at this tent is the entering of codes for special events. Occasionally there are events which require you to enter a special code in order to get special items. You enter this tent, Enter the code, then complete the quest. After you complete the quest you return to this tent and speak again to the woman inside to receive your reward. Booster Pack Tent If you purchase booster packs weather they be single boosters or full pack boosters this is the tent to pick them up. You must be very careful on which option you choose when entering the tent since if you put in your code incorrectly 5 times you must wait 3 hours for it to reset. Item & Food Vendor Here you will buy most of your items in game. Be sure to buy plenty of Honey, Godbugs, and Dragon toadstool from the Lady in pink before you get past HR 11, because once you get past HR11 those items are only available to those who purchase Hunters life. A Monthly Subscription. The food vendor is on the left. You can choose her to cook your meals and if you do and you host a quest, all those who join your quest will have the same food buff that you purchased. This only occurs with the woman outside. If you do not wish to share your food buff then get your meal inside your house from your Cat kitchen. Blacksmith Entrances There are two blacksmith entrances. Inside the blacksmiths is one of the areas you are allowed to change your weapon and armor. The other place is inside your home. The other blacksmith entrance is just north of the Guild Entrance. Caravan Entrance Inside the caravan is like a completely new town. There is an Item vendor, a Food Vendor, another Quest Giver, However these quests are for a different purpose. As you complete these quests you open abilities that you can activate and deactivate from inside your Item Box (Accessed from your home or blacksmith). These skills are different from slotted skills and do not require slots in armor. Tavern Entrance Inside the tavern is where all Rasta work is done. Your rasta is your Quest helper. Below HR11 you have a starter Rasta you don't have a choice in this until you reach HR12 at which time you may enter the tavern speak with either gentleman. They will ask you to prove yourself. You will need to go out and capture a Kut-Ku. Once you do this you will be able to see the rest of their menu. At that time you will be able to contract with another player for their rasta. The starter rasta tends to be annoying as it seems to never stop talking. This does stop once you get another players Rasta. Quest Board Here is where most people spend most of their time. Looking for a quest to join, joining quests, and otherwise just hanging out. Here is where you join your friends quests or just be friendly and help someone out. Quest Exit A very important Exit! This is where the fun begins! Once you have your quest, run up to this gate and press Accept to signal your are ready to go. Your paper over your head will begin to flash, unless of course you are the quest host, in which case you'll want to wait until all in your party is flashing. Then you go up and press Accept and away you go! Quest Begin!! Furniture Vendor Ahh The Money Monger! Thought you were going to make millions from the thousands of quests? Think again! This guy has all the money! You have to buy furniture from this guy in order to earn Paw print stamps, which you then spend on Farm upgrades. You wont be able to fully upgrade your farm until HR31 But it's something to save for. You'll also want to work on your gallery. That's right your not just buying fake furniture. You can actually use it and decorate a room to your liking! In fact if you decorate your gallery you can then have it scored. And if it scores over 60,000 points you could earn an Attack Gem(Also called a Gallery Gem) Alchemist This gentleman who sits right across from the furniture vendor will combine items for you, at a cost. But he will never fail. And if the item has a chance to make more than 1 he will always make the max amount.After HR12 he is also one to keep an eye on as he occasionally will sell Honey, for double the price it is below HR11 !! Guild Vendor If you want to be in a guild or build your own guild, this is the guy to see. He does everything from helping you join a guild, create a guild, and donate your Rasta points to your guild. Also, for Guild Masters only, you can buy items from him using Rasta Points. The Guild Entrance is the Path Directly above this vendors booth Guild War Vendor Yes, War. We have Guild Wars. When one is going on each player in a guild will have a colored flame next to their name, either Red or blue. those players do quests. And certain monsters will give points toward their team. The team with the most points at the end of the war will be able to go to the War Vendor and spend the points they earned on rare hard to get items. Some items are ONLY obtainable through the War Vendor. Videos Mezeporta Square's changes in MHF: Forward 1. User:☆★SMASH★☆'s tour of the new Mezeporta Square. Category:Areas